


Serpent Royalty

by NoPleaseStayHere



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Riverdale Finale, Smut, hotel fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoPleaseStayHere/pseuds/NoPleaseStayHere
Summary: A continuation of the hotel scene between Betty and Jughead, after he asks her to join the Serpents.





	Serpent Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, I changed the tense of how I write in this fic from past tense, like I usually write, to present tense, so hopefully you enjoy. This is also unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Enjoy.

Betty’s breasts press against Jughead’s chest, her shallow breaths easing his nerves. He leans over and presses his lips to her forehead, which earns him a low moan and her hands gripping against his rib cage, pulling his body closer to hers.

“I love you, Jughead Jones.” She whispers, her breath tickling his chest.

“I love you, too,” he squeezes. “I was thinking…” Jughead starts, exhaling. 

Betty opens her eyes and pulls away just slightly so she can look into his eyes. 

“I was thinking now that I’m the Serpent King.. you could be my Queen?” He breathes, a smile playing on his lips.

He watches as a twitch pulls at the corners of her mouth, then breaks into a small smile. The smile turns into exuberance, a giddiness escaping her body. She climbs into Jughead’s lap and kisses across his face. “You mean it?” She breathes, peppering kisses across his cheeks, his mouth, down his neck.

Jughead tries to nod, but Betty’s lips are in the way. “Of course I mean it, Bets. Be my Queen,” He breathes as she sucks against his pulse point.

“Yes, Juggie,” She says breathlessly, feeling his erection grow once more beneath her. 

She’s sitting slightly above his pelvis, against his stomach more than his groin, but she can feel his excitement all the same. A mischievous grin spreads across her face as she slides down just an inch or two, heat blossoming between her thighs as she presses kisses along his jaw. “Can you just imagine,” she breathes, “the two of us… ruling the Southside.”

A groan escapes Jughead’s lips as he catches Betty’s lips with his, his tongue pressing between her lips, tasting her. “Betty,” He murmurs between her lips. “My love…” She cut him off, sucking against his tongue. “My life,” He manages after a moment.

He grips his fingertips against Betty’s bare skin, her hips soft and warm underneath his hands. He spins her form so he’s on top, effectively pinning her between his body and the mattress.

“Betty,” Jughead murmurs as he presses his lips against her neck. “All I’ve ever wanted is you by my side,” His breath lingers across the wet marks he leaves against her delicate skin. 

Betty wriggles against him. “I’ll be by your side for the rest of my life.”

She presses her hands against his firm, warm back, his hair tickling the backs of her hands. He lowers himself to kiss her collarbones, her chest bone, then lower, trailing his mouth against her stomach, her pelvic bone, between her thighs.

“Promise?” Jughead murmurs, his mouth against the core of her heat.

“I promise, Juggie,” Betty breathes.

“Do you ever think of me when you’re alone, Bets?” 

He knows what he’s doing, his warm breath against Betty’s wet core, but he doesn’t press any kisses onto her, no tongue lapping against her like she desperately needs.

“Yes, Juggie, I think of you all the time.” She tries to press her legs together.

“Just think or…” he pauses, running his finger quickly against her center. “...touch?”

“I -” her breath catches as Jughead pushes a finger inside her. “I touch myself, and I think of you.”

“You’re getting so wet just thinking about it, Bets,” Jughead breathes, adding another finger. “What do you think about us doing?”

Betty writhes beneath him, trying desperately to bring a cohesive thought to the forefront of her mind. “I think about us in the Whyte Wyrm,” she admits, then leans forward to drag her fingertips against Jughead’s flesh.

“What else?” He breathes against her.

“I think about us - fuck,” she cries as Jughead pumps his fingers into her. “In my parents car at the drive in, before it closed.” She sighs and he presses a kiss against her inner thigh. “And us in my bedroom, your hand wrapped around my mouth so I don’t wake up my parents.”

Jughead leans upward and presses his mouth against Betty, his teeth grazing gently on her bottom lip. “Fuck, Bets.”

She brings her hand down, around the length of him, and she smiles against his mouth as she realizes what her words have done to him. “Do you like the thought of us possibly getting caught?” She whispers against his lips.

“I like the thought of us,” Jughead murmurs as he feels Betty guide him to her entrance. “In general.”

“You as my King,” She whispers, her tongue fluttering from between her lips, licking them. 

“You as my Queen,” Jughead finishes, enveloping her mouth with his. 

Betty feels herself puncture the skin on Jughead’s back as he enters her, his full length never failing to make her gasp. “This feels so good,” She whispers. 

Jughead doesn’t answer, just thrusts against her over and over above her. “I want to watch you ride me,” He says, pulling Betty against him, then rolls so she’s on top again.

Betty moans as she fixes herself on top of him. She rolls her hips so he’s deeper inside of her, and she clenches against him.

“Fuck,” he curses, reaching up to palm her breasts. “Baby, you keep doing that and I’m not going to last.” He presses a thumb against the bundle of nerves at her core, his other hand gripping her hip bone.

For some reason, feeling his rough, calloused hand against the delicate skin on her hips drives her wild. She can feel the heat between her legs and she bows forward, against Jughead’s lips. She starts to buck against him, bouncing up and down against his cock, her palm pressed against his firm, sweaty chest. “Juggie,” She breathes, riding him. “Tell me I’m your - I’m your -” She’s breathless, her hair swinging behind her as she bounces against him.

“You’re my Queen, Bets, the love of my life,” He groans, unsure what she needs to hear in the haze of their lovemaking. “Fuck, you’re so good,” He can barely take the way she’s squeezing him between her thighs, her fingernails puncturing the skin on his chest, letting everyone know he’s spoken for.

She stills, the walls of her pussy pressing against Jughead’s cock, her orgasm luring out his own, their love for each other a thick haze in the room, Betty eventually collapsing against Jughead’s sweaty chest. 

Jughead whispers an “I love you,” while Betty rolls gently off him, settling against the side of his chest. He pulls an arm around her and falls asleep to her soft breaths.

 

 

Hours later, Jughead wakes up, Betty’s arm wrapped around him, her head against his chest. Her lips are turned upwards, as if she’d fallen asleep gazing at him, and he can’t help but kiss her forehead. He wants to wake up this way for the rest of his life.

When he wakes up the second time, blinking against the sunlight filtering into the room. He checks his phone, seeing the time on his phone as 10:37. They have exactly twenty three minutes before check out. He shakes Betty’s shoulder softly, still curled up against Jughead’s side. 

“Bets, wake up,” He murmurs. She sighs softly. “Baby?” He whispers, peppering kisses against her face, across her forehead, the bridge of her nose, her chin, against her mouth, her cheeks, her earlobes.

Betty wakes up giggling. “Juggie,” She murmurs, then turns over in bed so her backside is pressed against his torso.

“Oh god,” He whispers, pressing himself tighter to her body. “Don’t do that if you expect us to get out of here on time.”

“Who said anything about us getting out of here on time?” Betty says sleepily. “Anyway, I’m just rolling over.” She feigns innocence, a smile playing on her lips.

“Well you’re driving me insane.” Jughead groans.

“You mean,” Betty wiggled against Jughead. “You can’t just get out of bed?” 

Jughead presses against her, his hand wrapping around her bare ribs, teasing her breast. “You know exactly what you’re doing, don’t you? You’re a minx.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Betty whispers, wriggling her backside against Jughead’s growing length. “I’m just readjusting.”

“Betty Cooper,” Jughead whispers against her ear, his fingers pressing against her bare skin. “You’re trouble.”

She turns, his hands still pressing against her skin. “Call me the Serpent Queen,” She breathes against his lips, her breath hot and mingling with his. “Please,” She begs.

“How about,” He teases, his fingers brushing through her hair, “I call you Mrs. Jones?” 

“Very funny,” Betty murmurs. 

Jughead rises to his knees and brings Betty against him, her ass pressed against his groin. “I need you now,” He said, his teeth against her earlobe. “I need to feel you,” He presses a wet kiss against the delicate skin of her neck, then licked a strip against her warm, salty skin. “You’re driving me insane.”

“I’m all yours, Juggie,” She breathes, pushing herself back against him, feeling his erection against her skin. “Please,” She moans.

“You’re all mine,” He repeats, gripping her skin in his palm before grabbing his length and guiding it into her.

“Fuck,” Betty moans as he presses himself into her, the position they were in making him feel much deeper than usual.

Jughead presses his fingertips down the length of Betty’s back as he thrusts himself against the curve of Betty’s ass, the position more unfamiliar to him than most. It wasn’t on the regular that he got to fuck Betty from behind but it was quickly becoming his favorite. He pushes into her over and over until he his thrusts become erratic and he thumbs against Betty’s clit.

“I love you,” He whispers before he becomes unhinged, gripping her backside tightly as he comes.

Betty tightens against him, finding her release. After she comes down from her high, she collapses back into the bed, making Jughead laugh. Their fingers intertwine as they catch their breaths, their chests heaving.

She tries to burrow under the covers, thoroughly exhausted.

“Oh no you don’t,” Jughead laughs. “We need to leave by eleven, baby, and then I promise, we’ll have all the time in the world.” Jughead murmured, a smile on his face as he pushed her blonde locks away from her face.

“Let’s go out for breakfast,” Betty smiles. “I could really go for some bacon… or sausage.”

“Anything for you.” Jughead says as he stands, looking for his pants. “Do you really need more meat after all that, though?” He smirks, cocking an eyebrow.

Betty lobs a pillow at his head.


End file.
